


Profit

by WormholesandPegasus



Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Series - All Media Types, The Bourne Identity (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bourne goes rogue, Dark, Gen, Mirror Universe, Unconventional Format, dark au, for all the wrong reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus
Summary: Bourne goes MIA in Paris.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Profit

**Author's Note:**

> In which Bourne goes MIA for a different reason.

[TRANSCRIPT]  
Mission Report, Paris 2002

PARSONS: Bourne where are you? You didn't check in and you're not at the safe house.

BOURNE: I'm checking in now.

P: Noted. You didn't answer my previous question. You're not showing up on any of our maps, your tracker is out. Where are you? 

B: It doesn't matter Nikki.

P: You're an asset of the US Government. Knowing your location is my job.

[A sigh can be heard on the line. It is assumed to be BOURNE]

B: Let's just say I am off the grid.

[PARSONS' voice is muffled for the next two transmissions.]

P: Get Vosen and Abbott on the line now! We need a transcription!

P: What do you mean the line is busy he needs to hear this! 

B: I'm announcing my resignation. I've done what was necessary for my tenure of four years. Not to mention the time I spent in the Middle East. I'm done working for someone else's benefit.

P: The agency will find you.

B: I'm sure they'll try. An excellent thought but now let's return to realism. You will not find me. I don't expect the world to understand.

P: You're choosing to become a target, Bourne. I hope you know that.

B: I do. But I know all the protocols. I do wish you luck on my capture.

P: Why are you doing this, Bourne?

B: Profit. One of the things they don't tell you they teach us in training. We're taught how to negotiate for the monetary benefit of our superiors. 

P: You're lying.

B: Am I? 

P: You have to be.

B: Nikki, I’ve learned a lot of things in the field, and the most important is to not trust your superiors. You only have yourself to rely on.

P: Why are you saying this now? You could have said it any other time.

B: Do you honestly think anyone would listen, that I would not be put down like a dog? Your expectations are so high.

P: What of your obligations to us?

[A sigh sounds over the call, presumably from BOURNE]

B: They do not matter to me anymore. There are more pressing matters for me to attend to.

P: The world is not ready for this.

B: I know, that is the occasion for this message. You'll know to keep it quiet. Although I am obligated to make one last request.

P: I am obligated to listen.

B: Send Abbott my thanks. The business experience was too good to not utilize.

[End of transcript]

COMMAND: Delete

[Are you sure? This action will permanently delete this file. It will now longer be available for access.]

[Would you still like to proceed?]

COMMAND: Yes

[This file has been deleted.]


End file.
